


I'm Your Huckleberry

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sextra for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/163120">I Packed My Heart In the Box Labeled "Books"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this

A cowboy hat was sitting on the coffee-table when Percival walked in the door. He paused. Arthur was on the couch, flipping through a magazine. He glanced up, cleared his throat, and then looked back down, a flush creeping up his neck.

“What’s this, then?” Percival asked, picking up the hat and twirling it in his hands.

“Oh. Just saw it in a store,” Arthur replied. He shifted a little, keeping his eyes glued on the magazine.

Percival settled the hat on his head. “I’m your huckleberry,” he said in a fake Western twang.

Arthur snorted with laughter, then looked up and swallowed. Hard.

Grinning at him, Percival took the hat back off and tossed it casually onto the chair. Arthur’s eyes followed it. “So, what should we do for dinner tonight?” Percival asked, going into the kitchen. He had to repeat the question twice before Arthur answered.

*

Percival had been a fan of Westerns ever since he had stumbled across _High Noon_ while flipping through the channels one night. He could quote practically every line from _Unforgiven_. On their third date, he and Arthur had watched _Tombstone_ , drinking beer and eating crisps. He had missed most of the first hour because he was too busy staring at Arthur. They’d kissed through the shootout at the O.K. Corral. And they’d had their first fuck to the sounds of Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday riding through the desert, intent on vengeance.

It was understandable that Arthur got off on the idea of him in a cowboy hat.

That evening, Percival waited until Arthur had gotten into bed and was lying on his back, squinting at the novel he was reading in the light of the bedside lamp, before slipping into the bathroom to prepare. When he was ready, he walked into the bedroom and leaned against the doorway.

Arthur glanced up, and his book dropped from his hand. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he whispered.

Percival wasn’t wearing anything except the hat and a black leather vest. His prick was already hard, jutting out from his body. He palmed the length casually. “See something you like, pardner?”

Arthur’s laugh turned into a choked breath halfway through. “Oh, fuck, yes. Come here.”

Percival sauntered over, and Arthur ran his hands up Percival’s chest, following them with his tongue. “I think you need some riding lessons, tonight,” Percival whispered, pulling Arthur up and out of the bed, and Arthur practically writhed in his arms.

He tugged Arthur’s boxers off and then turned Arthur around, pressing his erection against his arse. “Think you can manage this?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Arthur gasped, pushing back.

“Looks like your own six-shooter’s fully loaded,” Percival said, giving Arthur’s cock a squeeze.

“I’m the fastest draw between here and the Pecos, cowboy,” Arthur returned.

They made it about two seconds before dissolving into laughter.

“I do like you in this hat, though,” Arthur said when they caught their breath. He pushed off the vest and then pulled Percival into a kiss, tipping the hat back.

“And I meant what I said about riding lessons,” Percival told him. “So let’s get you ready for me, yeah?”

Arthur settled on his stomach, and Percival kissed his shoulders while he squirted some lube into his hands. He loved fingering Arthur, running one hand soothingly over his back while the other found out just how hot Arthur was for him. When Arthur was lax under his ministrations he pulled back, putting on a condom and then sitting against the wall. “I’m not doing all the work tonight, you know,” he murmured, tousling Arthur’s hair.

When Arthur sank down onto his cock, they both groaned. Arthur’s thighs flexed as he lifted himself up, and Percival put his hands on his waist, helping him settle into a rhythm.

“Yeah—yeah, that’s good.” He tipped his head back, concentrating on the feeling of Arthur surrounding him.

“Like that?” Arthur panted, moving faster.

“Yeah.” He rubbed his thumb over one of Arthur’s nipples, watching as Arthur arched into the touch. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“Touch me. Come on,” Arthur pleaded, his own eyes squeezed shut, and Percival slicked his hand with a little more lube before taking Arthur in hand.

Arthur’s movements slowed as he stiffened and then came, shooting over Percival’s hand and stomach. He was shaky, a little out of it afterwards, so Percival lifted him up and down on his cock, fucking into him slowly before rolling him onto the bed. He lifted Arthur’s legs over his shoulders and then pushed back inside, thrusting hard now, kissing and licking at Arthur’s mouth and catching his moans on his breath.

After he finished, he slumped down, arm fitting around Arthur’s shoulders.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Arthur murmured, moving closer and draping his leg over Percival’s. “Next Halloween you’re doing the full outfit—holster, chaps, tight jeans, boots—all of it.”

“All right,” he agreed, nuzzling Arthur’s sweaty hair. “But if I do, then you have to wear what _I_ want.”


End file.
